1. Field of the Described Embodiments
The described embodiments relate generally to small form factor desktop computing devices. More particularly, enclosures of small form factor desktop computing devices and methods of assembling same are described.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, small form factor desktop computers have been developed. These small form factor desktop computers provide basic computing services such as those provided by a central processing unit, or CPU, without the traditional I/O devices such as a keyboard and monitor usually associated with a standard desktop computer. By providing basic computer services, the small form factor desktop computer is affordable and can be easily customized for applications that would be unsuitable or at best difficult for the standard desktop computer. For example, the small form factor desktop computer can be easily placed on a shelf or in a cabinet and configured to operate as a media control center. In contrast to the small form factor desktop computer, in order to use the standard desktop computer as the media control center, a sturdy shelf or large cabinet must be used. Moreover, most people would not appreciate a standard desktop computer in plain view and would most likely opt to hide the unit. In this way, the small form factor desktop computer lends itself to applications that would otherwise be unsuitable for a standard desktop computer.
The reduction in size compared to standard desktop computers and the ease of use provide two reasons for the growing popularity of small form factor desktop computers. Factors that contribute to the reduction in size and ease of use can be attributed to the manufacturer's ability to fabricate various operational components in smaller and smaller sizes while increasing their power and/or operating speed. However, this trend of smaller, lighter and more powerful computers presents a continuing design challenge. One design challenge associated with the small form factor desktop computer is the design of the enclosure used to house the various internal components. This design challenge arises from a number conflicting design goals that includes the desirability of making the enclosure lighter and yet rugged and strong in addition to being aesthetically pleasing. Conventional approaches to making computer enclosures lighter rely upon the extensive use of plastic. Although the conventional plastic design is generally lighter, enclosures formed entirely of plastic tend to be more flexible and therefore less rugged. Therefore, in order to strengthen the housing and form a more rigid and rugged structure, thicker plastics are generally used. However, even though the increase in thickness is consistent with a stronger and more rugged enclosure, the thicker plastic adds weight and bulkiness that can lead to user dissatisfaction.
Computer enclosures are generally mechanical assemblies having multiple parts that are screwed, bolted, riveted, or otherwise fastened together at discrete points that can result in cracks, seams, gaps or breaks at the mating surfaces and fasteners located along the surfaces of the housing. For example, a mating line surrounding the entire enclosure is produced when using an upper and lower casing. Moreover, the various components and complicated processes used to manufacture the computer can make assembly a time consuming and cumbersome process requiring, for example, a highly trained assembly operator working with special tools.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for improved component density and associated assembly techniques that reduce cost and improve outgoing quality. In addition, there is a need for improvements in the manner in which small form factor desktop computers are assembled such as improvements that enable structures to be quickly and easily installed within the enclosure.